Family and Friends
by CreatingMyDreamWorld
Summary: Tonks,Lupin,Sirius are alive in my fanfic Teddy's first christmas, Tonks and her best friend Nat have big plans, And Lupins first christmas being married. Told in flashbacks in an original charatiers perspective.
1. The Chirtmas Of First's

WHOA! I screamed as my bedroom door slammed into my face. "Nat? Where are you?" came Tonks' excited voice. "um…behind the door crunched into the wall!" the sound of my voice muffled by the door."OH! I'm sorry!"

"it's ok" I replied as she took out her wand and flicked it by my nose and it felt better and stopped bleeding. "Im so excited! This is going to be the best Christmas ever! I've made sure everything will be perfect!" Tonks was beaming with pride at her work. I had been helping her prepare for the holiday since October. Yes I know OCTOBER!

But its Tonks so what do you expect? I couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. "Come on!" I screamed as I ran past her down the stairs to Grimmauld places living room. "We have to get the tree decorated before everyone else wakes up!"

"Alright I'm com-"Tonks was interrupted by a small cry coming from her room. "OH! I thought teddy would sleep longer! Ah!"

"It's ok just bring him with us!" then Tonks appeared at the top of the stairs with Little Teddy in her arms. How Remus and her were able to get up in the morning and not look tired was beyond me! Considering I was in the room next to them and was also woken by his cries in the middle of the night or at three in the morning.

They are great parents I thought to myself.

"Come on!" Tonks said as she walked past me into the living room with teddy in his baby swing. "He almost woke Remus!"


	2. Loves Flashback

*IN NATS PERSPECTIVE. NAT IS A CHARICTER I CREATED*

I was glad that Harry let us stay here! I love Grimmauld place! It's so amazing! The long stairs, the high ceilings! "HEY! Snap out of it and help me with the ornaments!"

As I started to pick up ornaments out of the giant box on the floor I was reminded about another Christmas I had here in Grimmauld place. It was just, and I mean JUST, before Tonks and Remus started dating.

(FLASHBACK)

The door of Grimmauld Place flung open as Tonks, Sirius, and Remus came inside. "Tonks!" I screamed and ran toward her. "Hey Nat!" Tonks pulled me into a big hug.

"Gee thanks I feel SO welcomed home!" Sirius said smiling. "Hey Sirius! WELCOME HOME!" After Sirius messed up my hair and released me from his hug I turned to say hello to Remus.

"Hey Remus! Welcome back! I missed you!" I knew I was getting carried away so I stopped talking. "glad to be back! I missed you too!" We hugged and my heart skipped a beat.

I don't like to admit it but…I like Remus. I mean LIKE like him. I'm not one to really let people that close to me due to a hard past, but Remus, Tonks, and Sirius are mostly the only people I let in my inner circle.

I released him and took a step back. I could feel myself starting to blush so I looked at my feet. "Hey Nat I have to talk to you!" Tonks reached put and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room.

"Oh gossip can I come?" Sirius said his voice thick with sarcasm. Tonks replied by sticking her tongue out at him. I followed Tonks into the living room and sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree that Tonks and I were going to decorate. Tonks sat across from me and her hair had turned a bright red.

"Nat" Tonks said, "I think I'm in love!"

"REALLY?! Me too!"

"You go first Nat!"

"No, go ahead! TELL ME!"

"Okay!" Tonks took a deep breath before continuing then she said, "I think I'm in love with Remus!"

My heart sank. I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart, and I must of looked like it too. "Nat are you okay?" Tonks said reaching out and feeling my forehead. I recovered quickly and put on the best fake smile I could.

"That's gr-great Tonks!" Tonks was bouncing up and down with excitement. "I think im going to ask him on a date!"

I didn't want to hurt her, and no guy was worth risking our friendship, but still, it hurt…a lot.

"What about the guy you like Nat?" Tonks asked.


	3. Excitment and the past

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARITCTERS IN THIS STORY. I JUST ADDED NAT AS A CHARITCTER TO TELL A THE STORY DIFFERNTLY. The story is in Nat's perspective.*

(STILL IN FLASHBACK)

"Oh! Um I don't think I like him. I thought I did but now I don't think so!" Well that sounded lame I told myself, but Tonks believed me so I was off the hook. I took advantage of her silence and said, "So when are you going to ask him?"

"Tonight, after supper I think!" Tonks replied. Her hair was now returning to its normal shade of pink, but it was still darker. I had known Tonks for a long time now. When I was five lord voldemort killed my parents. Tonks was one of the aurors who came to my house that night. She brought me back to Grimmauld Place with her and we've been great friends ever since.

I'm very bright, if I do say so myself, in my first year at Hogwarts I asked professor Dumbledore if I could take the OWL test he agreed and I passed with flying colors! I've been an auror ever since.

"Come on you two!" Sirius yelled from down the hall."Or were going to eat without you!"

"Come on Nat!" Tonks said standing and wiping off her clothes,"I think this is one meal where I'm not most excited about the food!" She winked at me, and then departed from the room.


	4. Subtle Love

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARITCTERS IN THIS STORY. I JUST ADDED NAT AS A CHARITCTER TO TELL A THE STORY DIFFERNTLY. The story is in Nat's perspective.*

(STILL IN FLASHBACK)

I got up and followed Tonks into the kitchen. As I entered the entire table was full of everything from chicken to pudding! Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting at one side of the table by Sirius. Being that I am thirteen I try to leave them alone, so I go and sit on the other end of the table. Just as im about to sit down there's a loud bang!

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tonks yelled and used repairo to fix the plate she had dropped. I couldn't help but laugh she's always breaking something or tripping over something! In short she is one of the clumsiest people I have ever met!

"Hey Nat!"

I turn back around to see Neville Longbottom standing across from me. "Oh! Hello Neville! What's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas…" I smiled "And a merry Christmas to you too Neville!" He blushed. "Okay well I um- I'm gonna go ,bye."

"Bye Neville." He really is quite sweet I'll admit!

"What was that about?" Tonks asked as she sat down next to me. "Oh nothing."

"Really? Just nothing?" Tonks asked raising an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged, and she sighed and started to eat.


	5. The Clumsy and The Quiet

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARITCTERS IN THIS STORY. I JUST ADDED NAT AS A CHARITCTER TO TELL THE STORY DIFFERNTLY. The story is in Nat's perspective.*

(STILL IN FLASHBACK)

"Hello Tonks, Nat." Remus was now sitting across from Tonks and I. "Hey Remus." It hurt to look at him. I told myself we could never be together many times, but it hurt worse now because I knew for sure. "Hi!" Tonks was nervous I could tell first because I knew her second because she was trying to eat her soup with a fork and third Her hair was changing from blue to red to pink in the blink of an eye. I elbowed her in the side to tell to her calm down.

Remus chuckled and started to eat without another glance at either of us. Tonks looked at me with a look that said "Well that went terribly!" I just smiled and took the fork out of her hand and handed her a spoon and whispered "This should help!" She giggled and whispered back "Oops!" We eat In silence. I would look at Remus and then at Tonks and I could tell they were looking at each other, but every time the other would look up the other would look away.

Sometimes I just wished I could scream "JUST KISS ALREADY!" when they acted like this. I knew they liked each other, that is one of the reasons I never said anything to Remus about sort of crushing on him. By the time i was done eating the kitchen was almost completely empty and, being that I am always the last one done eating, I was surprised Tonks and Remus had more than half their plates left!

I couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore so I said, "Are you guys going to eat or shoot looks at each other the rest of the evening?"

Remus stood up "I'm full!" he was blushing BARELY ,but blushing. "Me too!"Tonks said, and they both stood at the same time. They walked over to the sink and put their dishes in it, and without a word Tonks walked out into the hallway with Remus behind her.

As soon as they were half way down the hall I jumped out of my chair and ran out the opposite door that lead to the second level landing to "eavesdrop".


	6. Time For Answers

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARITCTERS IN THIS STORY. I JUST ADDED NAT AS A CHARITCTER TO TELL THE STORY DIFFERNTLY. The story is in Nat's perspective.*

(STILL IN FLASHBACK)

As soon as I was on the landing I tiptoed closer to the railing not wanting to be discovered. I could hear Tonks and Lupin's footsteps in the hallway below. I peeked over the railing to see Tonks stop walking right in front of Remus. Remus bumped into her "Whoa!" Remus bellowed before they fell onto the floor. I bit my sleeve to stop myself from laughing. Even when Tonks was trying to be romantic she was clumsy!

"Sorry Remus!" Tonks said as she stood up and helped him stand.

"It's alright." Remus replied. He was in a better mood tonight probably because he had two more weeks before his next transformation. I noticed that the closer to the full moon the more angry and depressed he becomes. I try to cheer him up, but it doesn't work for that long.

"Goodnight Tonks." Just as Remus was about to start climbing the stairs Tonks said, "Wait I um-"

I could see Remus smile and I wondered if he knew what was coming. He turned back around to face her. "Yes?"

'Would you um- like to or uh want to um…" Tonks looked down at her feet and took a deep breath, "Would you go on a date with me?"

At first he said nothing and I was beginning to think he would say no when he said, "I would love too, I'll see you tomorrow morning!" He began to climb the stairs so I tiptoed back down the stairs I came up. I ran through the kitchen and into the hallway. Tonks was in the same spot she had been since I ran back down. "Tonks?" I asked. Her Hair was now an odd mix of pink and green. She turned and faced me, and she had on the biggest grin I had seen in my entire life!

"AH! He said yes! As a matter of fact he said HE'D LOVE TO!"

Tonks was so excited that she was jumping up and down, and screaming much too loudly, since it was eleven o'clock on the day before Christmas Eve. "Yes I'm very excited too Tonks!" I whispered, "But we should be quiet because everyone else is asleep!" Tonks stopped bouncing and said, "Come on you have to help me pick something to wear!"

"How were not at your apartment-"Tonks reached out and grabbed my upper arm, and before I knew it we were standing in the doorway of Tonks apartment.


	7. The Most Important Thing

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARITCTERS IN THIS STORY. I JUST ADDED NAT AS A CHARITCTER TO T*ELL THE STORY DIFFERNTLY. The story is in Nat's perspective.*

(STILL IN FLASHBACK)

I didn't feel sick from apperating anymore that was a relief! "Come on! We can't stay long! Its Eleven o'clock like you said!" We probably won't be back until midnight, and we'll probably have to get up early to make the Christmas dinner and do last minute gift wrapping. I walked into Tonks bedroom. She already had clothes thrown all over the floor.

"How about this one?" Tonks asked holding up a blue MINI mini dress.

"Um, I'm going with no."

"Okay, how about this one?" This one was better. It was pink, like Tonks hair and had a Toto bottom that went to her knees. I thought about it for a minute. Remus doesn't like things TO wild, but Tonks has to be herself so this is a good in between.

"Perfect!" I said.

"Great! Now for your dress!" I was completely confused when Tonks grabbed my upper arms again and we were back in my third floor room in Grimmauld Place.

"Tonks what are you talking about? I'm wearing my red polo, skinny jeans, and pastry high tops on Christmas."

"I'm not talking about Christmas, Nat!" Tonks said mischievously.

"Well then what are you talking about?" I asked her as she began looking through the few dresses I had. I tried to light them in fire once, but she wouldn't let me.

"For your date! You can't wear skinny jeans on a date silly!"

"What date?!" I asked now completely bewildered.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? I asked Neville on a date for you! Didn't I tell you that?"

"NO! IM AFRID YOU LEFT OUT THAT LITTLE DETAIL! I'm NOT going! I promised molly and Sirius I'd help setup for Christmas!"

Tonks gave me her "Yeah, sure you're not going looks" and picked up a long simple red dress and said, "This one!"

"TONKS IM NOT GOING! GO TO BED AND TOMRROW TELL NEVILLE YOU LIED AND YOU'RE SORRY!" I was steaming now. Tonks being my best friend KNEW I don't like dates or dating or anything like that especially if that person I would date is a friend, and Neville and I are definitely friends.

She must have seen how upset I was because she put the dress back in my closet and said, "Think about it and let me know in the morning."

"Fine!" I mumbled

"Nat?"

"What Tonks?"

"He said yes!"

I laughed. Tonks could always cheer me up! And we were never really mad at each other.

"I know Tonks! I'll get you up early tomorrow so be ready!"

"Oh Great! So much fun!"

With that she left the room, and I was sleeping by the time my head hit the pillow.


	8. The Epic Fall

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARITCTERS IN THIS STORY. I JUST ADDED NAT AS A CHARITCTER TO T*ELL THE STORY DIFFERNTLY. The story is in Nat's perspective.*

(STILL IN FLASHBACK)

It was 6 AM when I woke up. I could see thought the window that it was snowing. I love snow! _Yes! _I thought, _I can throw snowballs at Sirius! I am SO EVIL! _ I knew that Tonks wouldn't be up yet up, and she wouldn't get up yet even if I tried to wake her, so I threw on the favorite pair of light blue flare jeans, my red long sleeve HOLLISTER shirt, Tonks had bought me for my birthday, my dark blue peace love sweatshirt, and my "paint splattered" rocket dog shoes and went to go downstairs to grab an early breakfast.

The house sounded empty so I figured Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had gone somewhere earlier. As I started to descend the stairs I was startled by someone shouting from behind me "GOOD MORNING NAT!"

"AH!" I screamed as I tumbled down the stairs missing a stair because of being startled. I hit my head on the railing and my arm was throbbing when I stopped rolling down the stairs to the bottom hallway.

"Ah! Ouch!" –Sharp intake of breath-

I heard doors opening upstairs and footsteps on the stairs.

"Nat! I'm so sorry!" Neville said when he reached my side and kneeled next to me on the floor.

"Nat!" I could make out the sound of Tonks's worried voice from the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" Remus said as he kneeled on my other side. "I-"

Was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.


	9. Wakeing

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARITCTERS IN THIS STORY. I JUST ADDED NAT AS A CHARITCTER TO TELL THE STORY DIFFERNTLY. The story is in Nat's perspective.*

(STILL IN FLASHBACK)

I felt as if I just had been beaten with bats while I was hung by my ankles from the ceiling. My head was throbbing.

"Nat?" Came Remus's worried voice. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I realized I was in a bedroom in Grimmauld Place. It was familiar but I couldn't quite tell whose it was. Then I realized I must have been in Remus's room. I had been in his room a few times, but not long. The drapes were pulled back so I could see the snow still falling outside. His bed was in the back corner of the room I was laying on his couch on the wall next to the door.

"Is she awake, Remus?" I saw Tonks close the door behind her as she entered. She had a wet washcloth in her hand.

"I think she'll be just fine." Remus said "Nat? How do you feel?" Remus asked.

"Like I spent all day repotting mandrakes!" My headache was dulling, but the pain was still there.

Tonks and Remus laughed. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Just about three minutes." Tonks said as she came and stood next to me.

"Sorry I woke you guys up." I said

"I was up anyway. You had me worried sick!" Remus said.

I was stunned and a little uncomfortable, "Sorry next time I'll tell you when I'm rolling down the stairs!"

Remus smiled and Tonks chuckled.

Tonks bent down and whispered in my ear, "Neville and you are double dating with Remus and me tonight." As she pulled away I saw her hair had turned bright red.

"Tonks!" I screamed then put a hand over my mouth noticing Remus's confused look.

"Have I missed something?" Remus asked.

"Um…No just- talking about pressing matters." _Oh, well that was brilliant! _I thought to myself.

"Right." Remus said sitting up straight and still looking very confused.

"Well, come on Nat! We have to attend to those "Pressing Matters"." Tonks said using air quotes. I sat up and the room spun a little, but once the room stilled and Remus lent me his arm to steady myself while I got up. I followed Tonks out the door.


	10. Curl or Straighten?

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARITCTERS IN THIS STORY. I JUST ADDED NAT AS A CHARITCTER TO TELL THE STORY DIFFERNTLY. The story is in Nat's perspective.*

(STILL IN FLASHBACK)

As soon as I shut the door behind me I rounded on Tonks. "What do you mean I'm double dating with you and Remus?" Tonks turned around smiling her hair was turning yellow."The date with Neville! Tonight, remember silly? I'm so happy!" I couldn't believe her. I told her I didn't, and sort of couldn't, want to go but I couldn't say no to her when she was this happy.

"Tonks, What-I- UH!" I sighed. "When are we going?" I said in a defeated tone.

"AH! I KNEW YOU WOULD WANT TO GO!" She was jumping up and down in front of me. "Come on!" She said grabbing my upper arms trying to get me to jump too. "You're excited! You know it!" _Well,_ I said to myself,_ Neville is really nice, and it might be fun._ I sighed and gave in. "Well…THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!" I let my enthusiasm get the best of me. Pushing aside the serious side and just letting myself have fun and bask in the excitement.

Tonks and I giggled as we walked into her room. "Now!" She said, "What are we going to do with you?" I was puzzled, "What are you talking about Tonks?" Instead of answering me Tonks walked into the bathroom and yelled, "Straight or curly?" _OH GREAT! _I thought _she's going to make me look like a dress up doll!_ "Tonks…maybe we could just comb it?"

Tonks turned on the spot and looked at me with an incredulous look of bewilderment. "WHAT?!" I had obviously said the wrong thing,_ oops…_I thought.

"Comb it? _COMB_ it? _THAT'S_ it?"

"Well yeah. I mean where are we even going?"

Tonks smiled. _Oh boy this can't be good._ I thought.

"Double Trouble"

"Oh Tha-That's great." Double Trouble was a fancy restaurant, and it had a dance floor, too. Not that I would be dancing. Tonks would dance for sure, that I could count on. _I hope Remus wears comfortable shoes._ I thought.

"I know!" Tonks's hair was still yellow. _She must be REALLY happy. _

"So" Tonks said, "Should we curl or straighten?"


End file.
